


Subtle changes.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Sometimes when you find real happiness it's the subtle  little changes that other people notice.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Subtle changes.

" Morning Mand " Kayleigh said kissing Mandy on the top of the head as she walked into the kitchen, " You too Steven "

" It's not gone twelve already has it ?" Steve said looking at his watch .

" I am not rising to the bait today Steven, you know full well it's just gone eight, tea anyone ?"

" Aye ta love " Steve said shrugging and looking at a puzzled Mandy.

Kayleigh hummed along to a song on the radio while she waited for the kettle to boil, unaware of the smile on her face.

" The gardens looking nice Steve, you have it looking good "

" Do ah ?"

" Yes Steve you do "

Kayleigh filled the teapot, then topped up her sister and brother in laws cup, she buttered her toast and still humming headed back to her room.

" Was she out last night ?" Steve asked.

" Yes, but I was up when she came in, didn't look like she had had much granted, just said it was a fantastic night, smiled and went to bed"

" Where was she ?"

" Work do of some sort "

" Was he there do you think ?"

" Looks like it, don't it ?"

" Aye love it does"

" Good morning Mother, how are you ?" John asked .

" Are you on drugs ?" 

" What mam ?"

" Are you on uppers or downers or speed or something?"

" No of course not, why did you ask that ?"

" Because you are usually a grumpy git this early on, but this morning ?"

"I'm happy that's all, good nights sleep I reckon " John replied.

" On your own ?"

" Mum !!" 

" Don't get all uppity Johnathan Redmond, I only asked "

" Yes on my own "

" Fine, let's go get the kids then shall we ?"

" Your wish is my command mommy dearest "

" Mommy dearest ?" 

" What's wrong with that ?" John said grinning. 

" Just head for our Paul's, you're that sugary this morning, I can feel my teeth rotting "

John chuckled and drove off.

" I'll take them "

" Eh ?"

" I said I'll take them swimming, you and Steve have the morning off "

" Are you sure ?"

" Of course Amanda, I don't mind in the least "

" Right then you're on " 

" Fine, I'll go round them up, you and Steve relax "

" Chloe goes to….."

" Relax sis, I've got this " Kayleigh smiled and walked out to talk to her niece and nephew .

" I like him already, who ever he is " Steve mused.

" Biggest kid in the place , what the hell is he doing now ? " Claire asked a dumbstuck Joan.

" Showing Sophie how to climb a cargo net "

" Why ?"

" Because he can?"

" I mean why though, and he's grinning like a Cheshire cat ?"

Joan looked at Claire and smiled.

" Noooo " Claire said grinning. 

" Looks to me like he's found someone special "

John's bellowing laugh carried towards the two women.

" Very special " Claire mused " he was never that happy before , even with ……..you know? "

" Aye love , I remember , and long may it last "

" Fancy a Mc Flurry ? "

" Yes please " Auntie Kayleigh. 

" Alfie?"

" Can I have a milkshake instead please ?"

" Of course you can, anything for my favourite niece and nephew, you two find a seat , there's one at the window there, I'll be right back "

Kayleigh returned a short time later, with a Mcflurry, strawberry milkshake, and a bottle of water.

" You shouldn't be driving if you have a hangover " Alfie said .

" I don't have a hangover, and for your information Alfie Price I would never drive if I thought I had alcohol in my system, and I would most certainly not take you two in a car "

" Maybe she's pregnant " Chloe said innocently. 

" Chloe, I am most certainly not pregnant, and don't you dare say that "

" Why do you have water then ?"

" I do drink water you know ? "

" But you always have tea when you're here " Chloe replied.

" It's water and paracetamol for breakfast if you have a hangover " Alfie added.

" Look you two, too much tea is unhealthy, and water if good for your system, good for your skin and helps you detox, okay ?"

" So do you not drink tea then ?"

" Yes Alfie I still drink tea, just not all the time okay ?"

" Does you boyfriend drink tea ?"

" Yes he,.........I mean I don't have a boyfriend "

" Mum says you have "

" Did she now, when was this love ?"

" She told dad this morning "

" What did she say love ?"

" You've not to tell Chloe " Alfie interjected. 

" You shush and finish your milkshake Alfie "

" What did mum say love ?"

" That you looked happy and loved up and probably had a boyfriend hidden away somewhere "

" Did she now ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" Snitches get stitches "

" Alfie !"

" Have you ?" Chloe asked.

" Never you mind, just finish your Mcflurry miss "

Kayleigh looked out the window, a huge smile on her face, she never noticed Alfie nudge Chloe and smile, Chloe looked at her aunty then back at Alfie and nodded.

" So I take it you had a nice time at the works night out, good night was it ?"

" By all accounts it was, I'll find out tomorrow "

" But did you enjoy it ?"

John caught a ball thrown to him by Ben, chuckled and threw it back .

" So ?" Joan continued. 

" So what mam ?"

" Did you have a good night at the works night ?"

" I didn't go "

" Why not ?"

" Something came up "

" Something or someone?"

" Leave it " John said curtly. 

" I'm concerned John "

" Really, do I look like you need to be concerned about me ?"

" Suppose not , it's just………"

John squeezed Joan's hand, she turned to look at him.

"Please mum, stop, let me be eh ?"

" Okay, but I'm here for you okay ?"

" Okay"

" Hiya Else how are you love ?"

……………..

" No, she took the kids out first thing,"

………………

" Fresh as a daisy, when did she leave the do ?

…………….

" Really, well no she didn't, I asked her if she had a good night, she said fantastic, one of the best ever then went to bed "

………………

" Either she's left it in her car again or it's out of charge, I'll see she phones you when she gets in "

………………….

" Aye, you too love bye "

Mandy ended the call, then mumbled to herself.

" Trouble love ?" Steve asked.

" That was Elsie, turns out my sister was never at the works night out "

" Eh ?"

" She said she was going didn't she ?"

" Aye I was there when she told you" 

" So where did she go ?"

" Does it matter really ?"

" No not really, but I can't help being curious "

" Ask her then…."

As Steve spoke the door opened.

" Right kids put your swimming kit away properly, then you can go out to play" Kayleigh shouted upstairs after them.

" Tea Kayleigh?" Mandy asked.

" Yes please Mand"

" I'll be out at my bike if you need me" Steve knew when to make himself scarce. Mandy made tea, as the kids ran outside, she put a cup in front of Kayleigh and sat down opposite. 

" Elsie, phoned she was trying to get you, she wanted to check you were okay, seeing as you never made it to the works night out "

" Wasn't that nice of her ?" Kayleigh said " being concerned like that "

" I thought she must have been wrong, you see I could have sworn you left here to go to the aforementioned night out "

" Not much gets past you Miss Marple "

" So ?"

" I didn't go okay, we, I was headed there and decided to do something different instead "

" Is this something different the reason you're smiling ?"

" Am ah ?"

" Like a bloody lunatic "

" Yes that something is responsible"

" Do I kn………….?."

Kayleigh reached across and gripped Mandy's hand.

" No interrogation Mandy, no questions, no second guessing, let us be "

" Kay…………"

" No Mandy leave us alone, please ?"

" Sure babe, if that's what you want, I'll back off "

" Good, I best go phone Elsie, see ya "

" So bro, eh mum …………"

" Asked you to subtly interrogate me about my whereabouts last night, and report back to her ?" 

" Basically yes " Paul shrugged.

" None of your business, and certainly none of hers, I told her to butt out "

" You know how she is "

" And you both know how I am, so leave off will you ?"

" No problemo bro, who you're throwing your leg over is none of my business "

" Even that won't work dickhead "

" Fair enough " Paul smiled, " forget I spoke, want a diet coke ?"

" Ta "

John and Paul watched the football with Ben, Paul looked at John a few times. At half time Ben went to the loo.

" John ?"

" What ?"

" You look happy, are you ?"

John looked at Paul and grinned.

" Aye, I am very happy "

" Good, I'm glad, it's been a while "

The two brothers nodded to each other.

Mandy was up early on Monday, but she still had to wait for Kayleigh to finish in the shower.

She watched smiling as Kayleigh checked her hair and makeup every few minutes, constantly looking at her watch, eventually she stood by the window, looking in the direction the little Fiat always came from, one last smile, a shout of " Bye Mand " and she was out the door.

" Morning Johnathan "

" Morning Kayleigh "

They smiled insanely at each other.

" You look particularly happy this morning miss Kitson"

" I am particularly happy this morning thank you "

" Did you have a nice night on Saturday ?"

" A wonderful night, thank you Johnathan "

" Good glad to hear that " again they smiled at each other.

" Do we have time for a cuppa do you think ?"

" Yes, why not "

They passed through their favourite drive through, collected their "brew from window twooo" and parked up.

As was their custom, they turned in their seats to face each other.

" Before we get to work John, there's something I have to tell you "

" Oh aye, sounds ominous "

" I had a wonderful date on Saturday night "

" Did you now ?" John smiled.

" Yes, and he's a lovely man, but I already knew that " Kayleigh smiled.

" I hope he treated you right, like you deserve to be treated "

" He did "

" I had a wonderful date too "

" Isn't that a coincidence?"

" Sure is "

" Did you have a nice time John ?"

" I'd describe it more as a magical time, fabulous really "

" I'm glad "

" Are you going to see him again ?"

" That really depends on him "

" Why ?"

" I'm not the type of girl to throw myself at a man, he would have to ask me, that's if he wanted me"

" Wanted you ?"

" Wanted to date me again"

" Right " John said grinning.

" Do you think he'll want to ?" 

John looked at the lovely redhead sitting next to him, she was staring at him intently, holding her cup tightly in both hands, subconsciously biting her bottom lip.

" I'm positive he wants to " his grin was met by a greater one from Kayleigh.

" Go on then "

" Now ?" 

" Why not, unless you're not sure after all? "

" I'm sure " 

" Well then ?"

" Kayleigh? "

" Yes " 

" I haven't asked yet " John chuckled. 

" I meant yes John, what do you want to say ?"

" Will you go out with me again ?"

" Yes, thank you that will be very nice, Saturday night was fantastic " 

" Good "

They smiled and held hands when they could as they drove the rest of the way to work.

As usual when they pulled up all eyes fell upon them, tongues wagging.

" Elsie knows I wasn't at the party " Kayleigh said ruefully.

" Every bugger knows we weren't there love "

" They won't be long in putting two and two together John, you know that don't you ?"

John chuckled and reached across, pulled Kayleigh to him, he kissed her tentatively but firmly on the lips, even from inside the car he was sure he could hear a gasp of surprise from the watching ensemble. 

" Four " 

" What ?" a giggly Kayleigh managed to say.

" Two plus two, four " John replied " I did the maths for them "

Kayleigh grabbed John and kissed him back, and the kiss lingered.

" Ten "

" What ?" It was John's turn to laugh

" Ten out of ten John"

" Come on you mentalist, let's go "

John opened Kayleigh's door as he always did, Kayleigh got out, stood close to him, and in front of the smoking shelter inhabitants, straightened his tie, brushed his lapels, and kissed him gently.

" Need my man to be tidy "

" Your Man ?"

" You got a problem with that Mister Redmond? "

" No it's nice " John kissed her again.

John walked a few yards towards the door of the store then stopped.

" Come on Miss Kitson, you'll be late " he held his hand out, Kayleigh took it and together hand in hand they started the rest of their lives .


End file.
